Is It Too Late?
by winktwinkles
Summary: Memang sudah terlambat mengakuinya, tapi belum terlambat untuk mencari kebahagiaannya. [oneshoot]


_Is it too late? by_ Winktwinkles

 _Vocaloid isn't mine. Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media_

 **Warning:**

Gaje, typo bertebaran, aneh, dll.

 _Summary:_

"Memang sudah terlambat mengakuinya, tapi belum terlambat untuk mencari kebahagiaannya."

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Tak ada yang memisahkan. Dimana ada Rin, pasti ada Len. Seperti amplop dan perangko, seperti _charger_ dan stopkontak.

Mereka tak mengetahui nama perasaan ini. Rasa ingin melindungi, rasa mengasihi, rasa yang membuat berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut masing-masing, rasa rindu yang membuat satu detik serasa seperti satu abad, rasa yang membuat satu jam seperti kedipan mata saat bertemu, dan rasa manis saat mereka menghabiskan momen bersama. Mereka menganggap ini rasa kasih sayang antar saudara biasa.

Kenyataannya, mereka salah. Rasa itu menimbulkan sikap posesif, hingga cemburu buta apabila salah satunya pergi dengan orang lain. Mereka sadar perasaan apa ini.

Cinta.

Namun, mereka juga sadar apabila rasa ini salah.

Pada suatu malam, mereka membicarakan tentang cinta. Yang membuat keduanya berbohong.

Rin berbohong tentang ia yang menyukai Lui, sementara Len berbohong tentang perempuan yang ia sukai―ia menyebutkan nama Miku. Mereka sebetulnya ingin menangis ketika mereka berbohong tentang orang yang mereka sukai.

Mereka ingin berkata, "Sebetulnya, aku menyukaimu!". Namun, ketika kalimat itu sudah siap diucapkan, lidah mereka kelu.

Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Alasan Rin memilih Lui sebagai cowok yang ia akui suka di depan Len adalah, karena siapapun tahu Lui itu hanya punya Ring seorang. Ia takkan bisa pura-pura berjuang mendapatkan Lui, karena Lui memiliki Ring di hidupnya.

Dan alasan Len memilih Miku, karena ia cukup mengagumi _senpai_ -nya itu. Tetapi, tidak pernah lebih dari kagum. Dan, Miku belum memiliki seseorang yang sangat spesial di hidupnya.

Hal itu membuat Rin memutuskan, ia akan membantu Len mendapatkan Miku. Sekaligus agar ia belajar merelakan Len.

Dan keputusan itu membuat hatinya remuk saat ini. Ia ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka, tapi ia ingat perjuangan Len mendapatkan Miku.

Ia tak ingin Len sedih, mengingat usahanya itu, lalu hubungan mereka yang belum setengah jalan sudah kandas. Ia takkan melakukan apapun, kecuali Len sendiri yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Miku.

Rin bisa menyamar menjadi Len, lalu memutuskan Miku begitu saja. Tapi, ia tidak yakin. Jika Len mengetahui hal ini, Len akan membencinya.

Ia tak mau dibenci Len. Ia tak ingin Len menatapnya seperti onggokan sampah. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia akan menunggu Len.

Namun, Len dan Miku masih saja bertahan di hubungan itu. Hingga, Len membawa hubungannya dengan Miku ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Sekarang, di depan matanya, ada pemandangan yang membuat hati Rin sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia melihat Miku dituntun oleh Ayahnya, berjalan ke altar, lalu mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan Len.

Saat itu, Miku terlihat sangat cantik. Rin pun maklum apabila saudara kembarnya itu tergila-gila pada Miku. Sepanjang hari, senyum manis itu terpampang pada wajah menawan milik Miku. Ia seperti seorang putri sekarang. Rin sadar, Rin tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Miku.

Jujur, Rin iri pada Miku. Seandainya ia bukanlah kembaran Len, ia pasti berada di posisi Miku saat ini. Rin yakin hal itu pasti terjadi.

Sayangnya, itu hanya seandainya. Kenyataannya, sekarang Miku dan Len sudah selesai mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Dan pemandangan setelah itu, saat Miku dan Len berciuman, sangat menyakitkan.

Miku dan Len tampak sangat bahagia sekarang. Dan Rin? Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan hatinya saat ini.

Jika ditanya, apa kenangan mereka yang paling Rin sukai, Rin akan menjawab malam sebelum Len resmi menjadi milik Miku seutuhnya.

Malam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Malam itu, Len mengakui perasaan yang _pernah_ ada di hatinya. Dengan takut-takut, Len menatap Rin yang ingin menangis. Perasaan itu sama seperti perasaan yang _masih_ hinggap di hatinya.

Namun itu sudah telat. Len sudah memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya untuk Miku. Rin tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dahulu, Rin? Kita dulu harusnya bisa memperjuangkan perasaan ini," ujar Len. Rin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ada banyak huruf, namun tak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

"A-aku ingin mengungkapkannya, namun aku terlalu takut, Len. Aku takut kau tidak memiliki perasaan ini," ucap Rin. Ia berusaha keras menghentikan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Kenapa harus sekarang, Rin? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu? Sekarang sudah sangat terlambat, Rin," kata Len. Rin mendongak, menatap wajah kembarannya itu. Setetes air mata berhasil jatuh.

Melihat Rin yang meneteskan air mata, Len menarik tubuh mungil kembarannya itu ke dekapannya. Rin menangis sepuasnya dalam dekapan Len. Menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki dalam tangisan itu.

Mereka sadar, mereka sudah sangat terlambat. Besok, Len sudah menjadi milik Miku seutuhnya. Rin pun harus mencari seseorang untuk menjadi penyembuh hatinya.

" _Oyasumi_ ," bisik Len, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Rin.

Samar-samar, Rin bisa mendengar suara Ibu dan Len.

"Untuk apa kau malam-malam pergi ke kamar Rin?" tanya sang Ibu. Rin fokus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan selamat tinggal," jawab Len.

"Selamat tinggal?"

"Besok, aku bukan Len yang sama seperti dulu. Besok, aku bukan hanya saudara kembarnya. Besok, aku akan dikenal sebagai suami dari Miku Hatsune, bukan kembaran Rin Kagamine lagi."

Tetes-tetes air mata pun lolos dari pertahanannya lagi. Ia sadar, ini sudah sangat terlambat.

* * *

Sudah setahun sejak Len dan Miku menikah. Sudah setahun juga Rin mencari pria yang dapat menyembuhkan hatinya.

Rin sudah menemukannya. Seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan hatinya. Seseorang yang ia percaya bisa menghilangkan nama Len dari tempat spesial di hatinya. Sosok itu adalah Kaito Shion.

Karena Kaito, Rin dapat melupakan Len. Ketika Kaito mengajaknya ke jenjang yang lebih serius, Rin menyanggupinya.

Dengan senyum lebar yang terpajang di wajahnya, Rin berjalan dituntun oleh sang Ayah ke Altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Rin bisa melihat Len datang ke pernikahannya. Disampingnya ada Miku, dan ada seorang bayi di pelukan Miku. Rin melihat Len tersenyum ke arahnya. Rin sadar, Len sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Namun, Rin juga sadar kebahagiannya sudah berada di depan matanya. Ia tak boleh terus berada di bayang-bayang kesedihan. Ia tahu ia harus berjalan ke arah cahaya kebahagiaan.

Rin sadar, meskipun ia terlambat mengakui perasaannya ke Len, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk dirinya dan kebahagiaannya.

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

 **Halo,** _ **minna**_ **! Aku Author pendatang baru di fandom Vocaloid ini. HAHAHAHAHA.** _ **Yoroshiku, minna!**_

 **Mind to review my first fanfiction?**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
